jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
C-3PX
C-3PX, kurz 3PX, war ein Protokolldroide zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik, der von dem Sith Darth Maul zum Attentäterdroiden umprogrammiert wurde und nach dem Verschwinden seines Meisters auf eigene Faust arbeitete. Geschichte Im Dienste Darth Mauls Wie Darth Maul in den Besitz von C-3PX gelangte, liegt weitestgehend im Dunkeln - wahrscheinlich war es um 33 VSY. Maul brauchte eine Wacheinheit für seinen Sith-Infiltrator, der Scimitar, die völlig selbstständig fungieren konnte. Er wollte eine unauffällige Einheit, und nichts bot sich besser an, als einen unscheinbaren, harmlosen Protokolldroiden zu nehmen. Zuerst programmierte er den Droiden so um, dass er ohne Hemmung töten konnte. Anschließend versah der Sith den Droiden mit einem beeindruckenden Arsenal an Waffen - insgesamt 83; unter anderem Stun-Waffen und verschiedene Blaster. Ein Blaster befand sich sogar am Hinterkopf von C-3PX, der für jeden, der dem Attentäterdroiden nachstellen sollte, eine überraschende, tödliche Gefahr darstellte. Danach vollzog Darth Maul das Mechu-Deru-Ritual an dem Droiden, um Sith-Energien in den Droiden zu leiten. Diese Energien sorgten dafür, dass die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit, die Stärke und die Beweglichkeit des Droiden enorm erhöht wurden, so dass C-3PX es sogar mit einem Wookiee aufnehmen konnte, schneller seine Blaster zog, als die besten Schützen und mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig angreifen und neutralisieren konnte. Nun war aus dem harmlosen Protokolldroiden ein einzigartiger Killer geworden. Weitere Einsätze Bei einem Anschlag, welchen Darth Maul auf die Ralltiir Fabrik durchführte, wurde C-3PX bei der Explosion stark beschädigt. Während einer Mission im Darpa-Sektor, auf der sie Droiden-Sternjäger an die Handelsföderation liefern sollten, wurden der Sith und der Droide getrennt: Die Bartokks, eine insektoide Spezies, wollten die Neimoidianer in einen Mordkomplott verwickeln und stahlen die Lieferung. Doch Darth Maul und C-3PX ließen sich von den Bartokks gefangen nehmen und zerstörten ihre Festung von innen. Während der anschließenden Flucht ging C-3PX verloren. Im Dienste Olag Grecks miniatur|links|Der Attentäterdroide C-3PX. Jahre nach Mauls Tod, 32 VSY, befand sich C-3PX auf der Hosk-Station und gelangte an den Kleinganoven Olag Greck. C-3PX' Programmierung war noch intakt, die meisten seiner Waffen waren jedoch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. So funktionierten nur noch neun Blaster, darunter der am Hinterkopf. Greck reaktivierte den Droiden, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, den Droiden angemessen zu warten. Er löschte nur den Gedächtnisspeicher, was bei C-3PX ein kreuzförmiges Mal auf seiner Stirn hinterließ. Das Verhältnis zwischen dem Droiden und Greck war nicht gut, da C-3PX den Verbrecher für seine Stümperhaftigkeit und Arroganz verachtete. Besonders aber ärgerte ihn, dass Olag den Lohn für seine Arbeit kassierte. Als Greck wegen seiner dubiosen Machenschaften und wegen seiner enormen Schulden von der Raumstation fliehen musste, machte sich C-3PX zu seinem eigenen Herrn und arbeitete weiter als Attentäter. Obwohl es C-3PX hasste, als Protokolldroide aufzutreten, half ihm sein unscheinbares Äußeres bei seinen Aufträgen. Verwechslung und Ende Die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO befanden sich auf Kalarba, um sich mit Nak Pitareeze, dem Enkel von Baron Pitareeze, zu treffen. C-3PO hatte nach einem Unfall mit einem Düsenschlitten, und der darauf folgenden Reparatur bei der Mechanikerin Trillka, ein kreuzförmiges Mal auf der Stirn. So kam es auf dem Markt von Kalarba zu einer Verwechslung, da Nak von C-3PX entführt wurde, er jedoch dachte, dass es C-3PO sei, der ja bis auf die Rezeptoren genauso aussah. Olag Greck, der sich nach seiner Flucht wieder auf Kalarba und der Hosk-Station aufhielt um dort illegale Todesduelle zu veranstalten, hatte ebenfalls mitbekommen, dass sich C-3PX wieder auf dem Planeten befand, und aus Angst vor seinem ehemaligen Killer, informierte er die örtlichen Behörden über C-3PX. Währenddessen war Nak entkommen und traf auf C-3PO. Greck, der sich ebenfalls an der Jagd auf den Attentäterdroiden gemacht hatte, fand die beiden, und im Glauben, C-3PX gefunden zu haben, schaltete er C-3PO aus. C-3PX, der von den Steckbriefen erfahren hatte, entschloss sich, sich an Greck für den Verrat zu rächen. miniatur|rechts|Der Attentäterdroide C-3PX. Nach einem Streit mit seinem ehemaligen Herren wurde C-3PX klar, dass es, jetzt wo seine wahre Identität bekannt war, kein Entkommen mehr für ihn gab und so ließ er sich in einem von Grecks Todesduellen von R2-D2 widerstandslos besiegen. Greck musste erneut von Kalarba fliehen, weil die Zuschauer einen spannenderen Kampf erwartet hatten. Hinter den Kulissen *Nach dem Umbau durch Darth Maul hat C-3PX rote Augen, dies wurde auch von offizieller Seite bestätigt. Auf fast allen Bildern von ihm, ist er aber mit gelben Augen zu sehen. Die roten Rezeptoren sind jedoch die kanonische Variante. *Im Fact File steht, dass C-3PX zu den 3PO Protokolldroiden zählt; im The New Essential Guide to Droids gehört er der 3PX-Serie an, in der Star Wars Enzyklopädie der TC-Serie. Quellen *''Episode I Adventures'' – The Fury of Darth Maul *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Droids Special'' *''Droids'' – The Kalarba Adventures Einzelnachweise en:C-3PX es:C-3PX nl:C-3PX pt:C-3PX ru:C-3PX Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Attentäterdroiden Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Legends